vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhen Chan
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Zhen Chan (means True Zen) | Er Chan (means False Zen) Origin: Feng Shen Ji Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, Sage King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (has a lifespan of 300 years), Regeneration (mid), levitation, Can dissolve his body into small blue petals, Can skywalk by using his blue petals, Can become intangible and reflect attacks he receives in this state, Can inflict all the harm an opponent has brought upon others onto the opponent, Healing, Can bless allies with Regeneration (low-mid) and Immortality (Type 3), Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, BFR (Through the Wheel of Sin. It separates you from the world by sending you to a pocket universe that he holds between his two hands), Can create a big Buddha-esque construct, BFR cancellation, Can trap his opponent in illusionary worlds, It can even catch the opponent in a consecutive illusion without it being able to realize | Enhanced physical capabilities, his berserk level rises, Can trap his opponent in illusionary worldswhere the opponent receives all the damage he inflicted to others back to himself | Limited Causality Manipulation via Wheel of Judgement Attack Potency: City level (Via power-scaling to Zi Yu, declared second to only Tian) | City level (Considered the most powerful Sage King) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed/reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level via power-scaling (Halted both Lan Yue and Tian Wu's attacks simultaneously) | City level (Shrugged off strong slashes from Zi Yu's Heaven Punisher). His Divine ability in itself makes it difficult for him to be damaged. Stamina: Superhuman (Can exert his Divine Powers for long periods with no signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Over a dozen meters with Divine Power effects. Standard Equipment: His buddhist prayer beads Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable | Berserker Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Binding Curse:' A mantra spell. Zhen Chan tosses his prayer beads at his opponent, which drastically increases in size and encircle the opponent's body, which then shrinks and restrains the opponent. *'Divine Power: Eternal Life:' Divine Power is the innate power of the Gods, which takes shape differently depending on the individual. The nature of the power is divided into eight different categories, each with its own strengths and abilities. Eternal Life entails mastery over the secret of life, enabling healing and regeneration type of abilities. **'Endless Reincarnation:' Zhen Chan sends waves of light from his palms toward his allies, which grants regeneration (low-mid) and immortality (type 3) to those it touches. He is able to bless at least a hundred people at the same time. *'True Form of Arhat:' Zhen Chan forms a giant Buddha-esque construct with his Divine Power and uses it to attack his opponent. *'Empty Reflection of the Moon:' By focusing his Divine Power and entering a meditative state, Zhen Chan is able to let enemy attacks pass through him (as if he was intangible) and reflect them back onto the attacker. *'Divine Skill:' The capacity to use Divine Power more efficiently, achieving greater effects. **'Wheel of Judgement:' Everyone inside its area of effect, designated by Zhen Chan, receives all the harm they have ever brought upon others back onto themselves.It cannot be escaped from once activated unless you have the ability to reincarnate or control causality *'Boundless World:' Zhen Chan traps his victim in a world based on their deepest desires. It's partly a visual illusion, with the surroundings taking shape formed by petals, but mostly an illusion of the mind as the victim is ensnared in this imaginary world, unable to tell if it's real or not. Also, within the blink of an eye a new world can be created. *'Er Chan:' Zhen Chan has an "inner demon" living within himself, a dark side which takes over when he encounters people who refuse to see "reason". When this persona takes over his appearance is changed along with his demeanor, and he becomes savage and relentless, seeking only to annihilate those who wouldn't listen to him. *'Divine Power:' The nature of Zhen Chan's Divine Power isn't normally physically oriented, but that changes when he is overtaken by Er Chan, which gives him increased physical capabilities. *'Wheel of Sin:' This ability reveals all of the darkest sins that one has committed. For example, Zi Yu cut down many opponents in the past, he received that damage, he beat and wounded others, he received that damage. The form of this ability is shown like a pocked sized dimension like universe, where it is held in Er Chan's hands. Key: Zhen Chan | Er Chan Note: Zi Yu was able to vanquish in the end Er Chan who was the inner demon of Zhen Chan's. Now Zhen Chan can freely use his powerful divine power again without his dark side troubling him. Also, it is said Zhen Chan to be only second to Tian. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Feng Shen Ji Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Causality Users